The present invention relates to a glazing having first and second channel-section glazing elements with an inner glazing element therebetween, to a method of assembling a facade comprising one or more such glazings, and to a glazing pane suitable for use as an inner glazing element in such a glazing.
Glazing units comprising three spaced apart panes of glazing material are known in the art, such glazing units often being referred to as triple glazed windows. In such triple glazed windows each of the glazing elements, or panes, are usually planar sheets of glass.
Glazing elements are known having a profiled or channel-section configuration. A profiled or channel-section glazing element is made from a sheet or ribbon of glass and has at least one lateral edge bent upwards during manufacture. Usually both lateral edges are bent upwards during manufacture. Examples of making a channel-section glazing element are described in DE1496047A1. The upward facing portions of the channel-section glazing element are known in the art as “flanges” and the lower portion connected to the or each flange is known as a “web”. Since channel-section glazing elements are made from a continuous glass sheet or ribbon and cut to the desired length, the flanges are a continuation of the web and are at an angle thereto. Usually the flanges are at an angle of substantially 90° to the web. A channel-section glazing element having two lateral flanges is often referred to as a U-profile glazing element because the channel-section glazing element has a U-shaped cross section.
EP 0 742 324 A1 describes a facade consisting of two rows of U-shaped glass sections, one row forming the inner skin with its bases and the other similarly forming the outer skin, such that the legs of the U's fit one inside the other. Cavities are filled with thermal insulation and a heat reflecting layer is provided on one of the outwards facing surfaces of the skins and/or the thermal insulation. The U-sections may be positioned so that they abut each other and the legs of the U-sections are joined with PVC sealing strips and/or silicone sealing members. Such glazing units have limited visible transparency due to the nature of the thermal insulation. Furthermore the facades having three U-sections described in EP 0742 324 A1 are relatively thick (the thickness of such a facade being the distance between the surface facing the exterior of a building in which the facade is installed and the surface facing the interior of the building in which the facade is installed).
WO2005/033432A1 describes a translucent glazing panel comprising: (a) a thermoplastic panel comprising (i) an outer wall having an inner surface defining an internal channel, the internal channel having an internal volume, and (ii) at least one inner wall protruding from the inner surface into the internal channel, and (b) hydrophobic aerogel particles, the hydrophobic aerogel particles being disposed within the channel. Such glazing panels are translucent and are not able to be used in applications requiring low haze.
FR1,470,375 describes glazings having two U-profiled glass elements arranged to face each other with one or two glass panes in the space between the U-profiled glass elements.
There is a need for an improved glazing unit that can be used in glazing applications where increased energy performance is required. The ability to retrofit such glazing units into existing glazing systems is desirable. The ability to be able to simplify the production and installation of such glazing units is also desirable.
Accordingly from a first aspect the present invention provides a glazing comprising a first channel-section glazing element and a second channel-section glazing element, the first and second channel-section glazing elements each comprising a web and a first flange, the first flange running along a first lateral edge of the respective web, the first and second channel-section glazing elements being arranged such that the first flange of the first channel-section glazing element faces the web of the second channel-section glazing element and the first flange of the second channel-section glazing element faces the web of the first channel-section glazing element, wherein an inner glazing element is located between a portion of the web of the first channel-section glazing element and a portion of the web of the second channel-section glazing element, the inner glazing element being adjacent the first flange of the first channel-section glazing element, further wherein there is a first space between the inner glazing element and the web of the first channel-section glazing element and a second space between the inner glazing element and the web of the second channel-section glazing element, characterised in that the inner glazing element comprises a glass glazing element.
Preferably the web of the first channel-section glazing element has a second flange running along a second lateral edge thereof, the second lateral edge of the web of the first channel-section glazing element being opposite the first lateral edge of the web of the first channel-section glazing element. Preferably the first and second flanges of the first channel-section glazing element both project in the same direction away from the web.
Preferably the web of the second channel-section glazing element has a second flange running along a second lateral edge thereof, the second lateral edge of the web of the second channel-section glazing element being opposite the first lateral edge of the web of the second channel-section glazing element. Preferably the first and second flanges of the second channel-section glazing element both project in the same direction away from the web.
In embodiments where the first channel-section glazing element has first and second flanges, preferably the first flange of the second channel-section glazing element is received in the space between the first and second flanges of the first channel-section glazing element. Preferably the first channel-section glazing element has first and second flanges and the inner glazing element extends between the first and second flanges of the first channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the second channel-section glazing element has first and second flanges and the inner glazing element extends between the first and second flanges of the first channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the first channel-section glazing element has first and second flanges and the second channel-section glazing element has first and second flanges and the inner glazing element extends between the first or second flange of the first channel-section glazing element and the first or second flange of the second channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the glazing comprises a third channel-section glazing element having a web and a first flange, wherein the third channel-section glazing element is adjacent the first channel-section glazing element such that at least a portion of the web of the third channel-section glazing element faces at least a portion of the web of the second channel section glazing element.
In embodiments of the first aspect of the present invention where the glazing comprises a third channel-section glazing element, preferably the inner glazing element is between a portion of the web of the first or second channel-section glazing element and a portion of the web of the third channel-section glazing element.
In other embodiments preferably the glass glazing element comprises a channel-section glazing element comprising a web and at least one flange. For clarity this may be referred to as an inner channel-section glazing element because this channel-section glazing element is inside the cavity defined by the inner facing surfaces of the first and second channel-section glazing elements.
As will be readily apparent, when the glass glazing element is a channel-section glazing element comprising a web and one flange, the edge of the web without a flange is usually a fire polished edge.
Preferably the at least one flange of the glass glazing element faces the web of the first channel-section glazing element or the web of the second channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the glass glazing element has a first flange portion running along a lateral edge of the web of the glass glazing element and a second flange portion running along the opposing lateral edge of the web of the glass glazing element. Preferably the first flange portion of the glass glazing element and the second flange portion of the inner glazing element point away from the web of the inner glazing element in the same direction.
The web of the glass glazing element has a first major surface and a second opposing major surface. The glazing is configured such that at least a portion of the first major surface of the web of the glass glazing element faces at least a portion of the web of the first channel-section glazing element and at least a portion of the second major surface of the web of the glass glazing element faces at least a portion of the web of the second channel-section glazing element.
Preferably there is a low emissivity coating or a solar control coating on at least a portion of the first major surface of the web of the glass glazing element.
Preferably there is a low emissivity coating or a solar control coating on at least a portion of the second major surface of the web of the inner glazing element.
Preferably there is a low emissivity coating on at least a portion of the first major surface of the web of the glass glazing element and a solar control coating on at least a portion of the second major surface of the web of the glass glazing element.
Preferably the glass glazing element is made of annealed glass. Preferably the glass glazing element is made of thermally toughened glass or chemically toughened glass.
Preferably the web and/or flange of the glass glazing element has a thickness between 4 mm and 12 mm.
The glass glazing element in the form of a channel-section glazing element may be of the type described in WO2008068324A1 When the glass glazing element is in this form, preferably the glass glazing element has one flange or two flanges.
Preferably the web of the glass glazing element is reinforced with wire.
In other embodiments preferably the glass glazing element comprises a sheet of glass. Unlike the first and second channel-section glazing elements, the sheet of glass does not have one or more flanges.
In certain embodiments, the glass sheet may be flat, curved or corrugated.
Preferably the sheet of glass is flat.
Preferably the sheet of glass is planar.
It is to be understood within the context of the present invention when a sheet of glass (or other glazing pane) is described as being “flat” or “planar” the major surfaces of the glass sheet may have certain characteristic features inherent to the forming process. For example the major surfaces of the flat glass sheet are not parallel at all points on a microscopic level, but on a macroscopic level are considered to be parallel. For example, when the sheet of glass is produced by a rolling process where a pair of cylindrical draw-in rollers disposed at the exit of a glass melting furnace are fed with molten glass and the molten glass is fed through the adjusted roller gap, it is possible for roller marks or undulations to be present on one or both major surfaces of the glass sheet so produced. However a sheet of glass produced by such a rolling process is flat or planar within the context of the present invention.
Preferably the sheet of glass has at least one fire polished edge. Preferably one of the at least one fire polished edges faces the first flange of the first channel-section glazing element or the first flange of the second channel-section glazing element.
As is known in the art, unlike the edge of freshly cut brittle material such as glass, glass ceramic etc, a fire-polished edge is not sharp. Cutting a brittle material such as glass is usually done by mechanical means, such as scoring a surface of the glass with a diamond wheel glass cutter and snapping the glass across the score line. A fire-polished edge is smooth or rounded and may be produced during the process used to form the glass sheet. Preferably the at least one fire polished edge has not been mechanically treated.
It is possible to make a rounded glass edge by edge working but this increases production times as an additional processing step is required. Such edge worked glass may be subsequently fire polished, for example by applying a burner along the edges of the glass sheet. For example the inner glazing element may comprise a sheet of flat glass cut from a sheet of float glass, the cut edges being edge worked and subsequently treated by flame to produce the fire polished edges. Additional processing steps to produce the at least one fire-polished edges are not desirable as they increase production costs and time.
The advantage in having a glass sheet with at least one fire-polished edge that has not been mechanically worked is that the glass has an improved breaking strength. Since the fire-polished edge has not been mechanically worked the fire-polished edge is stronger and cracks are less likely to propagate from the fire-polished edge, probably because no surface flaws have been introduced into the glass by mechanical processing.
Furthermore the fire polished edge helps with the assembly of the glazing because the fire-polished edge is able to be inserted into a suitable clip configured to connect the channel-section glazing elements and/or inner glazing element together.
As is known in the art, cutting a brittle material such as glass may also be carried out using one or more laser. Often a laser cut edge is higher quality than a mechanically cut edge. The disadvantage in using a laser is that additional equipment is required to produce the cut edge, thereby increasing costs and increasing complexity. Preferably the at least one fire polished edge has not been formed by using one or more laser.
Mechanical means and the use of a laser to cut glass to produce a cut edge are usually carried out after the glass has been formed. Preferably the at least one fire polished edge is produced during the process used to form the glass sheet and the at least one fire polished edge has not been mechanically treated or formed by using one or more laser.
Preferably the inner glazing element is a sheet of glass having at least one fire-polished edge
Preferably the sheet of glass is a sheet of rolled glass. Preferably the sheet of glass is a sheet of rolled glass with at least one of the as-formed edges still attached. The at least one fire polished edge corresponds to the at least one still attached as-formed edge of the sheet of rolled glass.
Preferably the sheet of glass has two or more fire-polished edges. Preferably two of the two or more fire-polished edges are along opposing lateral edges of the sheet of glass.
Preferably the sheet of glass is of the type described in WO2008068324A1 but with no flanges, only a curved or corrugated web. Preferably one or both of the lateral edges of the curved or corrugated web are/is fire polished.
Preferably the sheet of glass is annealed.
Preferably the sheet of glass is thermally toughened or chemically toughened.
The sheet of glass has a first major surface and an opposing second major surface. The glazing is configured such that at least a portion of the first major surface of the sheet of glass faces at least a portion of the web of the first channel-section glazing element and at least a portion of the second major surface of the sheet of glass faces at least a portion of the web of the second channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the first and/or second major surface of the glass sheet has a pattern thereon. The pattern may be produced when the sheet of glass has been formed. The pattern may be imparted to the first and/or second major surface of the flat sheet of glass by one or more roller. When the sheet of glass has a pattern on one or both major surfaces, the sheet of glass may still be classed as being flat.
Preferably there is a low emissivity coating or a solar control coating on at least a portion of the first major surface of the glass sheet.
Preferably there is a low emissivity coating or a solar control coating on at least a portion of the second major surface of the glass sheet.
Preferably there is a low emissivity coating on at least a portion of the first major surface of the glass sheet and a solar control coating on at least a portion of the second major surface of the glass sheet.
Preferably the glass sheet has a thickness between 2 mm and 12 mm. Preferably the glass sheet has a thickness between 3 mm and 12 mm. Preferably the glass sheet has a thickness between 4 mm and 12 mm.
Preferably glass sheet is laminated to another the sheet of glazing material such as a glass sheet, a polycarbonate sheet, a sheet of PVB or sheet of PET.
Preferably the glass sheet is a ply of a laminated pane. Preferably the sheet of glass is part of a laminated panel, for example a panel comprising two sheets of soda-lime-silica glass joined by at least one ply of interlayer material such as PVB, EVA or polyurethane or other hot melt adhesive
Preferably the sheet of glass is reinforced with wire.
An alternative solution to the problems identified above is provided in a second aspect of the present invention which provides a glazing comprising a first channel-section glazing element and a second channel-section glazing element, the first and second channel-section glazing elements each comprising a web, a first flange and a second flange, the first flange running along a first lateral edge of the respective web and the second flange running along a second lateral edge of the respective web, the first lateral edge of the web being opposite the second lateral edge of the web, the first and second channel-section glazing elements being arranged such that the first flange of the first channel-section glazing element faces the first flange of the second channel-section glazing element and the second flange of the first channel-section glazing element faces the second flange of the second channel-section glazing element, wherein an inner glazing element is located between a portion of the web of the first channel-section glazing element and a portion of the web of the second channel-section glazing element such that there is a first space between the inner glazing element and the web of the first channel-section glazing element and a second space between the inner glazing element and the web of the second channel-section glazing element, characterised in that the inner glazing element comprises a sheet of glass having at least one fire-polished edge.
Within the context of the present invention, it will be readily apparent that a sheet of glass having at least one fire-polished edge is a type of glass glazing element.
In a more general manner, a glazing according to the second aspect of the present invention comprises a first channel-section glazing element and a second channel-section glazing element, the first and second channel-section glazing elements each comprising a web and a first flange, the first flange running along a first lateral edge of the respective web, the first and second channel-section glazing elements being arranged such that the first flange of the first channel-section glazing element faces the second channel-section glazing element and the first flange of the second channel-section glazing element faces the first channel-section glazing element, wherein an inner glazing element is located between a portion of the web of the first channel-section glazing element and a portion of the web of the second channel-section glazing element such that there is a first space between the inner glazing element and the web of the first channel-section glazing element and a second space between the inner glazing element and the web of the second channel-section glazing element, characterised in that the inner glazing element comprises a glass glazing element being a sheet of glass having at least one fire-polished edge.
Glazings in accordance with the second aspect of the present invention may be retrofit into existing facades comprising a plurality of channel-section glazing elements.
A glazing according to the second aspect of the present invention is configured such that the first and second flanges of the first channel-section glazing element both project in the same direction away from the web of the first channel-section glazing element and the first and second flanges of the second channel-section glazing element both project in the same direction away from the web of the second channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the first flange of the first channel-section glazing element is coplanar with the first flange of the second channel-section glazing element and the second flange of the first channel-section glazing element is coplanar with the second flange of the second channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the sheet of glass extends between the first and second flanges of the first channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the sheet of glass extends between the first and second flanges of the second channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the first and second channel-section glazing elements are separated by a gap and the inner glazing element is positioned in the gap.
Unlike the first and second channel-section glazing elements, the sheet of glass having at least one fire polished edge does not have one or more flanges.
Preferably the sheet of glass is flat or planar.
Preferably the sheet of glass is of the type described in WO2008068324A1 but with no flanges, only a curved or corrugated web. Preferably one or both of the lateral edges of the curved or corrugated web are/is fire polished.
Preferably the at least one fire polished edge has not been formed by using one or more laser.
Preferably the at least one fire polished edge is produced during the process used to form the glass sheet and the at least one fire polished edge has not been mechanically treated or formed by using one or more laser.
Preferably the inner glazing element is a sheet of glass having at least one fire-polished edge
Preferably the sheet of glass is a sheet of rolled glass. Preferably the sheet of glass is a sheet of rolled glass with at least one of the as-formed edges still attached. The at least one fire polished edge corresponds to the at least one still attached as-formed edge of the sheet of rolled glass.
Preferably the sheet of glass has two or more fire-polished edges. Preferably two of the two or more fire-polished edges are along opposing lateral edges of the sheet of glass.
Preferably the sheet of glass is annealed.
Preferably the sheet of glass is thermally toughened or chemically toughened.
The sheet of glass has a first major surface and an opposing second major surface. The glazing is configured such that at least a portion of the first major surface of the sheet of glass faces at least a portion of the web of the first channel-section glazing element and at least a portion of the second major surface of the sheet of glass faces at least a portion of the web of the second channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the first and/or major surface of the glass sheet has a pattern thereon. The pattern may be produced when the sheet of glass has been formed. The pattern may be imparted to the first and/or second major surface of the flat sheet of glass by one or more roller. When the sheet of glass has a pattern on one or both major surfaces, the sheet of glass may still be classed as being flat.
Preferably there is a low emissivity coating or a solar control coating on at least a portion of the first major surface of the glass sheet.
Preferably there is a low emissivity coating or a solar control coating on at least a portion of the second major surface of the glass sheet.
Preferably there is a low emissivity coating on at least a portion of the first major surface of the glass sheet and a solar control coating on at least a portion of the second major surface of the web of the glass sheet.
Preferably the glass sheet has a thickness between 2 mm and 12 mm. Preferably the glass sheet has a thickness between 3 mm and 12 mm. Preferably the glass sheet has a thickness between 4 mm and 12 mm.
Preferably glass sheet is laminated to another the sheet of glazing material such as a glass sheet, a polycarbonate sheet, a sheet of PVB or sheet of PET.
Preferably the glass sheet is a ply of a laminated pane. Preferably the sheet of glass is part of a laminated panel, for example a panel comprising two sheets of soda-lime-silica glass joined by at least one ply of interlayer material such as PVB, EVA or polyurethane or other hot melt adhesive
Preferably the sheet of glass is reinforced with wire.
Preferably the sheet of glass has two or more fire-polished edges. Preferably two of the two or more fire-polished edges are along opposing lateral edges of the sheet of glass.
In a glazing according to either the first or second aspect of the present invention, preferably the first channel-section glazing element and/or the second channel-section glazing element and/or the inner glazing element comprises glass having a soda-lime-silica glass composition. A typical soda-lime-silica glass composition is (by weight), SiO2 69-74%; Al2O3 0-3%; Na2O 10-16%; K2O 0-5%; MgO 0-6%; CaO 5-14%; SO3 0-2%; Fe2O3 0.005-2%. The glass composition may also contain other additives, for example, refining aids, which would normally be present in an amount of up to 2%. The soda-lime-silica glass composition may contain other colouring agents such as Co3O4, NiO and Se to impart to the glass a desired colour when viewed in transmitted light. The transmitted glass colour may be measured in terms of a recognised standard such as BS EN410.
Tinted flat glass sheets, with or without solar control coatings and/or low emissivity coatings thereon, are sold as items of commerce.
The overall transmitted colour of the glazing of the first or second aspect of the present invention may be determined by contributions from the first and/or second channel-section glazing elements as well as the inner glazing element.
Preferably the inner glazing element comprises glass having a borosilicate glass composition.
A glazing according to the first and second aspect of the present invention has an improved energy performance when compared to the same glazing without an inner glazing element. Such a glazing can be retrofit into existing installations to improve the energy performance thereof.
In the first and second aspects of the present invention the web of the first channel-section glazing element has a first major surface and a second opposing major surface. Preferably at least a portion of the first and/or second major surface of the web of the first channel-section glazing element has a coating thereon. Preferably the coating is a low emissivity coating. Preferably the coating is a solar control coating.
In the first and second aspects of the present invention the web of the second channel-section glazing element has a first major surface and a second opposing major surface. Preferably at least a portion of the first and/or second major surface of the web of the second channel-section glazing element has a coating thereon. Preferably the coating is a low emissivity coating. Preferably the coating is a solar control coating. In some embodiments of the first and second aspects of the present invention, the web of the first and/or second channel-section glazing element is curved or corrugated, for example as in the channel-section glazing elements described in WO2008068324A1.
In certain embodiments, the inner glazing element and/or the first channel-section glazing element and/or the second channel-section glazing element comprises annealed glass, chemically toughened glass or thermally toughened glass.
In a most preferred embodiment of the first and second aspects of the present invention, the first channel-section glazing element is made of annealed glass and not thermally toughened glass, the second channel section glazing element is made of annealed glass and not thermally toughened glass and the glass glazing element is made of toughened glass and not annealed glass.
In other embodiments of the first and second aspects of the present invention, the first channel-section glazing element is made of annealed glass and not thermally toughened glass, the second channel section glazing element is made of annealed glass and not thermally toughened glass and the inner glazing element is a sheet of glass glazing made of annealed glass and not thermally toughened glass.
Glazings in accordance with the first aspect and second aspects of the present invention have other preferable features.
Preferably the glass glazing element has a first major surface and a second opposing surface, the first major surface of the glass glazing element facing the web of the first channel-section glazing element and the second major surface of the glass glazing element facing the web of the second channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the inner glazing element has a first major surface and a second opposing major surface. Preferably the first major surface of the inner glazing element and the second major surface of the inner glazing element are not separated by an air space.
Preferably the first and/or second channel-section glazing element is coated over at least a portion thereof to provide the respective channel-section glazing element with a region having a different colour in reflected or transmitted light compared to the uncoated channel-section glazing element. Such a coating may be optically opaque. Suitably the coating is a paint.
Preferably the inner glazing element is optically transparent.
Preferably the inner glazing element does not comprise an aerogel.
Preferably the inner glazing element does not comprise a nano aerogel.
Preferably the inner glazing element is monolithic.
Preferably the inner glazing element has a haze of less than 10%, more preferably less than 5%, even more preferably between 0 and 5%, most preferably between 0 and 4%, or 0 and 3%, or 0 and 2%.
Preferably the first and/or second channel-section glazing element is optically transparent.
Preferably the first and/or second channel-section glazing element is laminated, for as example of the type described in EP2752292A1.
Preferably the web of the first and/or second channel-section glazing element has a thickness between 4 mm and 12 mm, more preferably between 5 mm and 8 mm.
Preferably the or each flange of the first and/or second channel-section glazing element has a thickness of between 4 mm and 12 mm, more preferably between 5 mm and 8 mm.
Preferably the thickness of the web of the first channel-section glazing element is the same as the thickness of the or each flange of the first channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the thickness of the web of the second channel-section glazing element is the same as the thickness of the or each flange of the first channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the thickness of the web of the second channel-section glazing element is the same as the thickness of the or each flange of the second channel-section glazing element.
Suitable coatings that may be useful with glazings according to the present invention include low-emissivity coatings, conductive coatings and solar control coatings. A low emissivity coating is a coating which when applied to clear, 3 mm thick float glass, results in the coated glass having an emissivity in the range of 0.05 to 0.45, the actual value being measured in accordance with EN 12898 (a published standard of the European Association of Flat Glass Manufacturers).
Typical solar control coatings comprise layers of silver or tin oxide, and control the amount of heat absorbed through the coated glass. Solar control and low emissivity coatings may also be electrically conductive, and so not only provide functionality to the glass in terms of emissivity and heat transmission, but can form an electrically conductive substrate for mounting electrically conductive devices.
Such coatings may be applied using techniques known in the art, for example atmospheric pressure chemical vapour deposition or spray pyrolysis.
In the first aspect of the present invention when the first and/or second channel-section glazing element has two flanges, and in the second aspect of the present invention, preferably the thickness of each flange of the first and/or second channel-section glazing element is the same.
In some embodiments of the first and second aspects of the present invention, the inner glazing element is located between a first clip and a second clip, the first clip and/or second clip comprising an elongate member having a first major surface and a second opposing major surface, there being a slot associated with the first major surface of the elongate member, the slot being configured to receive at least a portion of an edge of the inner glazing element.
Preferably the second major surface of the elongate member of the clip is configured to be positioned adjacent a flange of a channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the first and/or second clip comprises a second slot configured to receive at least a portion of a flange of a channel-section glazing element. Preferably the first slot is substantially orthogonal to the second slot.
Preferably the first and/or second clip comprises a third slot configured to receive at least a portion of a flange of a channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the third slot is orthogonal to the first slot.
Preferably the third slot is opposite the second slot.
Preferably the second major surface of the elongate member comprises a male element configured to be engaged with a female element associated with an adjacent clip.
In certain embodiments, the first and/or second clip has a fourth slot adjacent the first slot, the fourth slot being associated with the first major surface of the elongate member of the respective clip and being configured to receive at least a portion of an edge of a sheet of glazing material.
Other embodiments of the first and second aspects of the present invention have other preferable features.
In a preferred embodiment of the first and/or second aspect of the present invention the inner glazing element comprises at least two glazing panes (a first glazing pane and a second glazing pane) separated by at least one space (a first space), the inner glazing element being arranged such that there is a second space between the first glazing pane and the web of the first channel-section glazing element and a third space between the second glazing pane and the web of the second channel-section glazing element, further wherein the first glazing pane comprises the glass glazing element and the second glazing pane comprises a first sheet of glazing material.
It will be readily understood that in the second aspect of the present invention the sheet of glass having at least one fire polished edge is a glass glazing element.
Preferably the first glazing pane and/or the second glazing pane are/is curved in at least one direction. Preferably the radius of curvature in the at least one direction is between 500 mm and 20000 mm, more preferably between 1000 mm and 8000 mm.
Preferably the first glazing pane and/or the second glazing pane are/is part of an insulated glazing unit.
Preferably the first glazing pane and/or the second glazing pane are/is part of a laminate.
Preferably the first glazing pane has the same configuration as the second glazing pane.
Preferably the first glazing pane and/or the second glazing pane are/is a single sheet.
Preferably the inner glazing element comprises a third glazing pane, the third glazing pane being arranged such that there is a fourth space between the second glazing pane and the third glazing pane.
Preferably the first glazing pane and/or second glazing pane comprise one or more further sheets of glazing material.
Preferably the or at least one of the further sheets of glazing material is a sheet of glass or a sheet of plastic. Preferably each of the further sheets of glazing material is a sheet of glass or a sheet of plastic.
Preferably the first glazing pane and/or second glazing pane comprise a laminate comprising at least one (a first) ply and an interlayer structure comprising at least one sheet of interlayer material. When the first glazing pane comprises a laminate, the first sheet of glass corresponds to the first ply of the laminate of the first glazing pane. Likewise, when the second glazing pane comprises a laminate, the first sheet of glazing material corresponds to the first ply of the laminate of the second glazing pane.
Preferably the or each laminate comprises a second ply joined to the first ply by the interlayer structure. Preferably the second ply comprises a glass sheet or a plastic sheet.
Preferably the interlayer structure comprises at least one sheet of thermoplastic material. Preferably the thermoplastic material comprises polyvinyl butyral, ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer, polyurethane, polycarbonate, poly vinyl chloride or a copolymer of ethylene and methacrylic acid.
Preferably the interlayer structure comprises at least one sheet of interlayer material formed by means of curing a solution, such as a water-glass solution or a UV-curable liquid resin.
Preferably the first glazing pane is a first pane of a first insulated glazing unit. The first pane of the first insulated glazing unit is joined to a second pane of the first insulated glazing unit by a perimeter seal. Preferably the second pane of the first insulated glazing unit comprises the second glazing pane. Preferably the second pane of the first insulated glazing unit comprises a glass sheet or a plastic sheet. The first insulated glazing unit may comprise three or more panes of glazing material.
Preferably the first glazing pane is a single sheet of glass.
Preferably the first glazing pane and/or second glazing pane is/are a channel-section glazing element comprising a web and at least one flange. For clarity, such a channel-section glazing element shall hereinafter be referred to as an inner channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the or each inner channel-section glazing element has a first flange portion running along a lateral edge of the respective web thereof and a second flange portion running along the opposing lateral edge of the respective web thereof.
Preferably the first flange portion of the or each inner channel-section glazing element and the second flange portion of the or each inner channel-section glazing element point away from the web of the or each respective inner channel-section glazing element in the same direction.
Preferably the or each inner channel-section glazing element is a laminate.
Preferably the first sheet of glazing material is a single sheet of glazing material, preferably glass or plastic.
When the inner glazing element comprises a first sheet of glass and a first sheet of glazing material, a glazing according to the first or second aspect of the present invention has other preferable features.
Preferably the first sheet of glass and/or the first sheet of glazing material has a thickness between 2 mm and 12 mm. Preferably the first sheet of glass and/or first sheet of glazing material has a thickness between 3 mm and 12 mm. Preferably the first sheet of glass and/or first sheet of glazing material has a thickness between 4 mm and 12 mm.
Preferably the first sheet of glass has at least one fire-polished edge. Preferably the first sheet of glass has a first fire-polished edge and a second fire-polished edge.
Preferably the first sheet of glazing material is a glass sheet having at least one fire-polished edge. Preferably the first sheet of glazing material has a first fire-polished edge and a second fire-polished edge.
Suitable glazing material includes annealed glass, thermally toughened glass and chemically strengthened glass.
Other suitable glazing material includes plastic, for example polycarbonate.
Preferably the first sheet of glass and/or first sheet of glazing material has a soda-lime-silica glass composition.
Preferably the first and/or second channel-section glazing elements comprise glass, more preferably a glass having a soda-lime-silica glass composition.
Preferably the first sheet of glass and/or first sheet of glazing material has a borosilicate glass composition.
Preferably the first sheet of glass and/or first sheet of glazing material is reinforced with wire.
The first sheet of glass, the first sheet of glazing material, the web of the first channel-section glazing element and the web of the second channel-section glazing element each have a first major surface and a second opposing major surface.
Preferably at least a portion of the first and/or second major surface of at least one of the first sheet of glass, the first sheet of glazing material, the web of the first channel-section glazing element or the web of the second channel-section glazing element has a pattern thereon.
Preferably at least a portion of the first and/or second major surface of at least one of the first sheet of glass, the first sheet of glazing material, the web of the first channel-section glazing element or the web of the second channel-section glazing element has a low emissivity coating thereon.
Preferably at least a portion of the first and/or second major surface of at least one of the first sheet of glass, the first sheet of glazing material, the web of the first channel-section glazing element or the web of the second channel-section glazing element has a solar control coating thereon.
Preferably at least a portion of the first major surface of at least one of the first sheet of glass, the first sheet of glazing material, the web of the first channel-section glazing element or the web of the second channel-section glazing element has a solar control coating thereon and at least a portion of the second major surface of at least one of the first sheet of glass, the first sheet of glazing material, the web of the first channel-section glazing element or the web of the second channel-section glazing element has a low emissivity coating thereon.
Preferably first glazing pane and/or second glazing pane and/or first sheet of glass and/or first sheet of glazing material is flat or planar.
In a preferred embodiment of the second aspect of the present invention a first sheet of glass extends between the first and second flanges of the first channel-section glazing element and a first sheet of glazing material extends between the first and second flanges of the second channel-section glazing element.
In embodiments having a sheet of glass, preferably the length of the sheet of glass is ten times the width of the sheet of glass.
Preferably the width of the sheet of glass is in the range 5 cm to 100 cm, more preferably 10 cm to 80 cm, even more preferably 10 cm to 70 cm.
Preferably the length of the sheet of glass is in the range 2 m to 10 m, more preferably 3 m to 8 m, even more preferably less than 7 m.
Preferably the sheet of glass has a thickness between 2 mm and 10 mm, more preferably 3 mm and 8 mm.
In some embodiments having a sheet of glass and a first sheet of glazing material, preferably the sheet of glass and/or first sheet of glazing material is located between a first clip and a second clip, the first clip and/or second clip comprising an elongate member having a first major surface and a second opposing major surface, there being a first slot associated with the first major surface of the elongate member of the respective clip, the first slot of the respective clip being configured to receive at least a portion of an edge of the first sheet of glass or first sheet of glazing material.
Preferably the first and/or second clip comprises a second slot being configured to receive at least a portion of an edge of the first sheet of glass or first sheet of glazing material.
Preferably the second major surface of the elongate member is configured to be positioned adjacent a flange of a channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the first and/or second clip comprises a third slot configured to receive at least a portion of a flange of a channel-section glazing element, preferably the first and/or second channel section glazing element. Preferably the first slot is substantially orthogonal to the third slot.
Preferably the second major surface comprises a male element configured to be engaged with a female element associated with an adjacent clip.
The present invention also provides an assembly for making a glazing according to the present invention, the assembly comprising at least one clip, the or each clip having an elongate member having a first major surface and a second opposing major surface, there being a first slot associated with the first major surface of the elongate member, the first slot being configured to receive at least a portion of the inner glazing element, preferably the first sheet of glass or the first sheet of glazing material.
Preferably the or each clip has a second slot associated with the first major surface of the elongate member, the second slot being configured to receive at least a portion of the inner glazing element.
As will be appreciated by a person skilled in the art, glazings according to the first and second aspects of the present invention comprise first and second channel-section glazing elements arranged to define a cavity in which is located an inner glazing element comprising a glass glazing element, in particular a soda-lime-silica glass sheet, channel-section glazing element or sheet of rolled glass having at least one fire polished edge. The inner glazing element divides the cavity into at least two spaces to improve the thermal and/or noise performance of the glazing. By using low emissivity coatings on one or more major surfaces of one or more of the glazing elements, the thermal performance may be further improved. Mechanical performance may be modified by the particular type of inner glazing element used. It is possible to retrofit existing glazings to improve the thermal and/or noise performance thereof.
Glazings in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention may be retrofit into existing facades comprising a plurality of channel-section glazing elements.
Accordingly from another aspect the present invention provides a facade for a building comprising a plurality of glazings in accordance with the first and/or second aspect of the present invention.
From a third aspect the present invention provides a method of assembling a facade comprising the steps:
(a) providing a frame for connection with a glazing according to the first aspect of the present invention;
(b) inserting the first channel-section glazing element into the frame;
(c) inserting the inner glazing element into the frame to face the first channel-section glazing element, and positioning the inner glazing element to be adjacent the first flange of the first channel-section glazing element; and
(d) inserting the second channel-section glazing element into the frame such that the first flange of the first channel-section glazing element faces the web of the second channel-section glazing element and the first flange of the second channel-section glazing element faces the web of the first channel-section glazing element.
Upon completion of the above steps, one glazing according to the first aspect of the present invention is positioned in the frame.
The above steps (a) to (d) may be repeated to incorporate additional glazings according to the first aspect of the present invention in the frame.
When two or more glazings in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention are incorporated in the frame, the method preferably includes a step of applying a sealant between the longitudinal edges of adjacent first and/or second channel-section glazing elements.
Preferably the facade is for a building.
From a fourth aspect the present invention provides an assembly for making a glazing according to the first or second aspect of the present invention, the assembly comprising an inner glazing element comprising a sheet of glass having at least one fire-polished edge and a first clip or a first clip and a second clip, the first and/or second clip having an elongate member having a first major surface and a second opposing major surface, there being a first slot associated with the first major surface of the elongate member, the slot being configured to receive at least a portion of the fire polished edge of the inner glazing element.
A fire polished edge is able to fit into a slot in a clip more easily than an edge having sharp corners.
Preferably the first and/or second clip comprises a second slot configured to receive at least a portion of a flange of a channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the first slot is substantially orthogonal to the second slot.
Preferably the first and/or second clip comprises a third slot configured to receive at least a portion of a flange of a channel-section glazing element. Preferably the third slot is orthogonal to the first slot. Preferably the third slot is opposite the second slot.
Preferably the second major surface of the elongate member of the first and/or second clip is configured to be positioned adjacent a flange of a channel-section glazing element.
Preferably the second major surface of the elongate member of the first and/or second clip comprises a male element configured to be engaged with a female element associated with the male element of an adjacent clip.
From a fifth aspect the present invention provides a glazing pane having a first cut edge and a second cut edge and a first fire polished edge and a second fire polished edge, the glazing pane having a length and a width wherein the length is at least ten times greater than the width, further wherein the glazing pane does not have a flange.
Preferably the first fire polished edge runs along the length of the glazing pane and the first cut edge runs along the width of the glazing pane.
Preferably the glazing pane is flat, or substantially flat.
Preferably the glazing pane is planar, or substantially planar.
Preferably the glazing pane is curved.
Preferably the glazing pane has a thickness between 2 mm and 8 mm.
Preferably the glazing pane has a thickness between 3 mm and 8 mm.
Preferably the glazing pane has a rectangular outline where the first cut edge is opposite the second cut edge and the first fire-polished edge is opposite the second fire-polished edge.
Preferably the first and second fire polished edges run along the length of the glazing pane along opposite edges thereof.
Preferably the first and second cut edges run along the width of the glazing pane along opposite edges thereof.
Preferably the variation of the thickness of the glazing pane across the width is less than ±0.4 mm, preferably ±0.3 mm, even more preferably ±0.2 mm.
Preferably the variation of the thickness of the glazing pane along the length is less than ±0.4 mm, preferably ±0.3 mm, even more preferably ±0.2 mm.
Preferably the width of the glazing pane along the length of the glazing pane varies by less than ±2 mm, preferably ±1.5 mm, more preferably ±1.0 mm, even more preferably ±0.5 mm.
Preferably the glazing pane has a soda-lime-silica glass composition.
A typical soda-lime-silica glass composition is (by weight), SiO2 69-74%; Al2O3 0-3%; Na2O 10-16%; K2O 0-5%; MgO 0-6%; CaO 5-14%; SO3 0-2%; Fe2O3 0.005-2%. The glass may also contain other additives, for example, refining aids, which would normally be present in an amount of up to 2%. The glass composition may also contain other additives, for example, refining aids, which would normally be present in an amount of up to 2%. The soda-lime-silica glass composition may contain other colouring agents such as Co3O4, NiO and Se to impart to the glass a desired colour when viewed in transmitted light. The transmitted glass colour may be measured in terms of a recognised standard such as BS EN410.
Preferably the glazing pane has a borosilicate glass composition.
Preferably the glazing pane is thermally toughened glass or chemically toughened glass or annealed glass.
Preferably the glazing pane is produced by forming molten glass between a pair of spaced apart rollers into a continuous ribbon, the continuous ribbon having two opposed fire polished edges substantially parallel to the direction of travel of the ribbon, wherein the glazing pane is cut from the continuous ribbon by a first cut extending between the two fire polished edges and a second cut after the first cut and also extending between the two fire polished edges, the distance between the first and second cuts defining the length of the glazing pane and the distance between the two fire polished edges in between the two cut edges defining the width of the glazing pane.
Preferably the first fire polished edge runs along the length of the glazing pane.
Preferably the second fire polished edge runs along the length of the glazing pane.
Preferably the first cut edge runs across the width of the glazing pane.
Preferably the second cut edge runs across the width of the glazing pane.
When the or each clip has first and second slots, preferably the first slot is configured to receive at least a portion of the first sheet of glass and the second slot is configured to receive at least a portion of the first sheet of glazing material.